This invention relates in general to signs carried by vehicles and, more particularly, to car-top signs.
A well-known device for conveying advertising information is by signs attached to vehicles. The principal requirements for such a sign are a rigid frame which is capable of being simply and securely fastened to the vehicle top without damaging the finish, and which is adapted to hold the sign securely in place in a position readily visible to the public, notwithstanding stresses imposed by vehicular speed and wind.
Many carriers of car-top signs are available in the prior art; but they have certain disadvantages in that in some cases they require the assembly of a complex frame having a large number of parts; and in other cases, the sign assembly is not properly supported, streamlined and secured to avoid the hazard of the signs or frame assembly rupturing and flying off when the vehicle is moving.